Kosovo Security Force
The Kosovo Security Force ( , ) is a military force still in the process of being formed following the declaration of independence of February 17 2008, by the Republic of Kosovo. In March 2008, the NATO-led Kosovo Force (KFOR) and the Kosovo Protection Corps (KPC) started preparations for the formation of the Kosovo Security Force. According to the Kosovo daily Kosova Sot, the plan foresees that the security forces carry light weapons and be in line with NATO's requirements. "The plan envisages that the security force be comprised of 2,500 active soldiers and 800 reservists at age 19-35," the daily says. The admission and the training of personnel will begin by late May or early June, when NATO experts are expected to arrive in Kosovo.Security forces to be formed in Kosovo, MRT.com, March 31, 2008. The Chief of Staff is Lieutenant General Sylejman Selimi."Lt. Gen. Selimi appointed as Chief of Staff of KSF" newkosovoareport.com 20 December 2009. Link accessed 21-01-09"Kosovo security forces to become operative" b92.net 20 January 2009. Link retrieved 21-01-09"Kosovo's security force launched" news.bbc.co.uk 21 January 2009. Link Retrieved 21-01-09 From early December 2008, enlisting began for the Kosovo Security Force. The age of candidates is 18–30 years old."Enlistment in Kosovo Armed Forces begins January in Gjilan" newkosovoareport.com 05 December 2008. Link accessed 21-01-09 On 4 January 2009 the names of those who were to be selected for the KSF from the KPC were announced. On 21 January 2009 the Kosovo Security Force officially launched and replaced the Kosovo Protection Corps. The Security Force is to be trained by British army officers, uniforms have been supplied by the United States and vehicles have been supplied by Germany. The force is to be in line with NATO standards."Kosovo: Security or militarisation?" b92.net 21 January 2009. Link retrieved 21-01-09 Additionally Italy, Portugal and other NATO members are to help the KSF by donations and training."Italy to support the establishment of Kosovo armed forces" ''newkosovoareport.com 24 December 2008. Link accessed 21-01-09"Portugal to assist the establishment of Kosovo Army" newkosovoareport.com 20 December 2008. Link accessed 21-01-09 Slovenia donated €30,000 towards the establishment of the KSF. On 18 September 2009, the Kosovo Security Force officially began the work, with it's initial operational capacities after an eight month training with NATO instructors . History Following the Kosovo War in 1999, United Nations Security Council Resolution 1244 placed Kosovo under the authority of the United Nations Interim Administration Mission in Kosovo (UNMIK), with security provided by the NATO-led Kosovo Force (KFOR). KFOR entered Kosovo on June 12 1999 under a United Nations mandate, two days after the adoption of UN Security Council Resolution 1244. At the time of UN Security Council Resolution 1244, Kosovo was facing a grave humanitarian crisis, with military and paramilitary forces from the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (FRY) and the Kosovo Liberation Army (KLA) in daily engagement. Ethnic tensions were at their highest and the death toll had reached a historic high. Nearly one million people had fled Kosovo as refugees.NATO Topics: NATO in Kosovo On March 19 2008, United States President George W. Bush authorised military aid to Kosovo in another step to establish formal relations with the newly independent country.Bush OKs supplying arms to Kosovo, AFP, March 19, 2008. Bush said he believes supplying arms to Kosovo will "strengthen U.S. security and foster world peace".Russian FM: US Weapons to Kosovo Illegal, Voice of America, March 20, 2008. Mission Statement The Kosovo Security Force (KSF) is a new, professional, multi-ethnic, lightly armed and uniformed Security Force that is subject to democratic, civilian control. The mission of the KSF is to conduct crisis response operations in Kosovo and abroad; civil protection operations within Kosovo; and to assist the civil authorities in responding to natural disasters and other emergencies. Such duties will include search and rescue operations; explosive ordnance disposal; the control and clearance of hazardous materials; fire-fighting; and other humanitarian assistance tasks. The KSF will represent and protect all the people of Kosovo. Ministry for the Kosovo Security Force: Mission Statement The Ministry for the Kosovo Security Force (MKSF) is responsible for exercising civilian control over the Kosovo Security Force (KSF), including management and administration. It comprises a mixture of civilian and KSF personnel and is accountable, through the Prime Minister, to the Kosovo Assembly. The mission of the MKSF, which is also the highest level KSF Headquarters, is to formulate, implement, evaluate and develop the policies and activities of the KSF within a framework of democratic governance and in accordance with the Constitution and laws of the Republic of Kosovo. Organogram Weapons and equipment Small arms * Zastava M70 assault rifle Senior Officers The following senior officers took their oaths on 16 June 2009, under the supervision of KSF Commander Lieutenant-General Sylejman Selimi:Ministry Press Release, 16 June 2009, Pristina *Major-General Rrahman Rama – KSF Deputy Commander and Commander of Land Force Command *Major-General Kadri Kastrati – Director of Operations *Brigadier-General Bashkim Jashari – General Inspectorate of KSF *Brigadier-General Nazmi Brahimaj – Commander of Rapid Reaction Brigade *Brigadier-General Zymer Halimi – Chief of Operations and Training Department *Brigadier –General Imri Ilazi – Commander of Operations Support Brigade *Brigadier-General Enver Cikaqi – Commander of Training and Doctrine Command References External links * Ministry for the Kosovo Security Force * PDF document of the Law of the Kosovo Security Force Category:Military of Kosovo de:Sicherheitskräfte des Kosovo it:Forze armate del Kosovo ja:コソボ治安部隊 ru:Вооружённые силы Республики Косово